


Mistakes - A Daddy coda

by LazyDaizy



Series: Daddy [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, child acting out, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: 10 Jackson Cooper Jones has been acting out and his father, Jughead is determined to find out why.  What will happen when he finds out the truth?





	Mistakes - A Daddy coda

**Author's Note:**

> a coda to Daddy

“Jackson, you need to come downstairs or you’ll miss the bus to school,” Betty called out in irritation. Jughead looked up from the table where he was cutting up a pancake for 4 year old Jesse and frowned.

“He in a bad mood again?” he asked.

“I don’t know if _again_ is the proper term, Jug,” Betty sighed, brushing her hair back from her face. “He’s been in a bad mood for two weeks straight.”

“Well, why? Did he say what’s bothering him?” 

“I’ve tried asking and he just insists he’s fine and then he just retreats to his room. I don’t want to force him to tell me what’s wrong,” Betty said with a sigh as she went to the high chair to give 2 year old Alyssa her breakfast.

They had 4 kids, and after the fourth ‘ _surprise_ ’ Betty and Jughead both got ‘ _fixed_ ’ to make extra sure there were no more ‘surprises’. They loved every one of their sassy and beautiful kids and life was full and rich and full of adventure, but after the 4th baby they decided they had enough. They were 31 now and their family was complete and they were happy. 10 year old Jackson, 7 and a half year old Annie, and 2 year old Alyssa looked exactly like Jughead with black hair and blue eyes and 4 year old Jesse had his mother’s blonde curls but his father’s blue eyes. She always teased Jughead that she had at least gotten a smidgen of herself in there.

Jughead knew though, how much she loved that they all looked like him. She thought she had the most beautiful family on the planet and she was grateful beyond belief. Their life was busy but happy. Jughead continued to be a success in the publishing world and she was running the Register that they had bought and restarted and although it wasn’t a huge money maker as it was just a small town newspaper, people still read it and Betty loved the work. She still did research for the firm in New York but only took a few cases a year to keep her investigative skills sharp.

Jackson came into the kitchen then, a scowl on his face as he grabbed the piece of toast his mother had put on the plate at his place at the table. He turned to leave the room and Jughead cleared his throat. Jackson stopped and looked at him.

“Your mother spent some time making you that toast,” Jughead said firmly. Jackson rolled his eyes and looked at Betty.

“Thanks mom,” he grumbled and left the room while he shoved half of it in his mouth. Jughead looked at Betty and she threw her hands up in confusion.

“I honestly have no idea, Jug,” she sighed. Jughead got up and followed his son out of the kitchen and found him putting on his shoes to go out to catch the bus. Annie usually went with him but she was the last of them to shake the stomach flu that had taken over the house for a full week and she was still laid up in bed resting.

“Are you doing okay, Jax?” Jughead asked softly.

“Why do you care?” came the muttered reply.

“Hey,” Jughead said with a frown, a harsh tone to his voice. “Seriously, what’s with the attitude lately? This behaviour is not acceptable and you know that. I’m your father, I care about everything that involves you.”

“Yeah, cause you have to,” Jackson said as he grabbed his school bag.

“What the heck does that mean?” Jughead asked with a confused frown.

“Nevermind,” the scowling boy grumbled and with a muttered, “later,” left the house. Jughead went out on the porch and kept an eye on him as he walked to the end of the driveway as the bus pulled up. Once he got on, he went back inside. He headed back to the kitchen and sat down at the table and smiled at the 2 year old who was making more mess than she was actually eating. He reached over and ruffled her hair and turned to Jesse.

“How are you doing, bud?” he asked. “You need anything else? More milk?”

“No daddy, I’m good,” the boy answered with a smile. Betty came over and bent over Jughead from behind, sliding her arms down his front and kissing his cheek. 

“You get anywhere with Jax?” she asked. Jughead turned his head and gave her a soft kiss before replying.

“No and he basically said I care about him because I have to, which was odd.”

“Well, yeah, you’re his father, of course you have to care about him.”

“It isn’t so much what he said, but how he said it. Like he thought I was being forced to care about him,” Jughead said with a sigh. “I need to get to the bottom of this attitude he’s throwing around.”

“Well, don’t pressure him. If he wants to talk, he will.”

“Betty, you’ve been trying that for 2 weeks and I’m not going to allow him to disrespect you or me again. I’m going to talk to him after school and get to the bottom of this.” She came around and sat sideways on his lap.

“You know he’s reaching puberty and hormones are starting to kick in and things are just shifting and…”

“It’s no reason to be disrespectful Betty. I don’t think this is hormones. He seems angry with me and I’m going to find out why.”

“Alright, but be gentle,” Betty insisted, giving him a soft kiss.

“A mother’s heart,” Jughead said with a smile. 

“I don’t like it when my babies are sad,” she sighed and relaxed against him.

“Well, discipline doesn’t usually feel good,” Jughead laughed. “Nobody likes to be lectured and grounded and whatever other punishment we happen to instill.”

“Well, if it is more than hormones then yes, we need to get to the bottom of this,” Betty agreed.

“What do you have planned today?” Jughead asked, his hand rubbing her thigh.

“My mom is coming by and we’re going to work on the flowers out back. Other than that, not much. How about you?”

“Going to try and get some writing done and hopefully get rid of this block and avoid your mother.” Betty sighed and kissed him again and he gave her a squeeze when she pulled away.

“I like the way you kiss me,” she said with a smile. He winked and she grinned and kissed him again. “And honestly, this tension between you and my mom after all these years is starting to wear on me. Will there ever be complete peace?”

“It’s all her, believe me Betty. I am doing my best and she keeps me at arms length.”

“I know,” Betty sighed. “Maybe I’ll talk to her about it.”

“Mama, I want some more please,” Jesse spoke suddenly, reminding them they had little ones in the room with them. 

“Okay sweetheart,” Betty stood and went to the counter. “Jug, can you check on Annie, see if she’s feeling up for some breakfast?”

“Sure love,” Jughead said as he finished his coffee. He stood and bent down to kiss Jesse on the head and then tickled and kissed a giggling Alyssa before he left the room. Jughead headed upstairs and went to Annie’s room. At seven and a half, Annie was sweet and kind and extremely bright. She loved to learn and she was annoyed that she had to miss school because she was sick. Jughead gave a gentle knock and opened the door and found Annie curled under the covers, her eyes fluttering open as he came in.

“Hi daddy,” she said with a tired sigh. Jughead sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed her black curls off her forehead.

“Hi sweet girl, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay, my tummy feels better but I’m just really tired,” Annie said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“Mommy wanted to know if you wanted some breakfast.”

“No thank you,” she whispered as her eyes drifted shut. Jughead smiled and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He left the room and headed back downstairs. He informed Betty that Annie wasn’t hungry and helped with the rest of the breakfast before retreating into the office to do some work. Alice arrived two hours later to work outside with Betty and he managed to break his writing block and went at it, shutting the world out. A knock on the door a while later broke through his concentration.

“Yes?” Betty opened the door and he smiled at her, still delighted to see her every time she appeared, even after all these years. “What’s up babe?”

“I got a call from the school and I’m needed there and I just wanted to let you know that my mom will watch the kids and you can keep working,” she explained.

“Everything alright?” Jughead asked with a frown.

“I’m not sure, they didn’t say much, just that they needed to see one of us about Jackson.” Jughead sighed and threw the pen he was holding down on the desk and leaned back in his chair, his elbow on the arm rest, his hand rubbing over his face and stopping to curl and press against his chin.

“Betty…” he growled out, his frustration evident.

“I know Jug, I’ll see what’s going on, okay?” He sighed and nodded and she left.

An hour later, just as Jughead was leaving the office the front door opened and Jackson stormed in with his mother on his heels. He threw his bag on the bench and kicked his shows off and ran upstairs to his room, the anger on his face evident. Jughead turned to Betty and raised an eyebrow. She looked angry as well.

“What the hell?” he asked.

“He got in a fight at school. Punched another boy and split his lip,” Betty said angrily. "Apparently he’s been throwing attitude at school as well.”

“Okay, I’ve had enough of this,” Jughead said angrily as he headed to the stairs.

“Jughead…” she began.

“No, Betty, I’m getting to the bottom of this,” he insisted as he headed up the stairs. Betty sighed and went in search of her mother and kids.

Jughead reached Jackson’s room and found the boy sitting on the small couch in his room, arms folded across his chest, an angry scowl on his face. Jughead closed the door and went over to the couch and sat beside his son. The boy had been the light of his life for 8 years and it hurt him to see him like this and not knowing what the problem was.

“Jax, what’s going on?” Jughead asked softly, putting his hand on his arm. Jackson shrugged away and Jughead sighed and sat back. “You’re going to have to talk to me buddy because your behaviour has to stop and I want to know what’s going on with you. You’ve never even had a fight with your sister that was more than a couple of things said back and forth and now you’re punching other kids? This isn’t like you and I really need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Why do you care anyway?” Jackson asked stiffly.

“Because you’re my son and I love you. That’s why I care! Why would you even ask me that?” Jackson said nothing for a while. “I’m not leaving here until you tell me what’s wrong, so you may as well spit it out,” Jughead said firmly.

“You only love me because you have to,” Jackson muttered. Jughead let out a frustrated sigh.

“Why do you keep saying things like that? Like you think I’m somehow being forced to love you. This doesn’t make any sense, Jax.”

“You didn’t want me,” Jackson said in a small voice, his chin trembling.

“What the fuck? Why would you say that?” Jughead blurted in surprise and then winced when Jackson’s eyes went wide at the curse. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to swear, don’t tell your mother. But seriously, why on earth would you think that?” Jughead asked in shock.

“Grandma told me,” Jackson said quietly. Jughead went still and his eyes narrowed.

“What did you say?” he asked in a calm, controlled voice.

“Grandma said I was a mistake and you didn’t want me,” the boy said, his eyes filling with tears, his hands clenching into fists. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead whispered hoarsely, fury like he’d never felt rising inside him. He could feel himself start to shake with it and he stood quickly, his heart hammering in his chest. “Jackson that is not true at all,” he insisted quickly. Jackson said nothing, just stared down at his lap. “I’ll be right back,” Jughead managed to growl as he turned and left the room. Betty came out of the kitchen as he was coming down the stairs and she saw the look of rage on Jughead’s face.

“Jug, what happened,” she asked quickly. The anger seething in Jughead’s eyes was frightening and she grabbed his arm. “Jug?”

“Where is your mother?” he asked angrily. 

“She’s outside, why?”

“The kids?”

“Jesse is in the toy room and Alyssa is napping. Jughead what is going on?” Betty asked. Jughead said nothing as he headed to the back of the house, exiting out the back door and making a bee line for Alice who was bent over the flower bed around a tree. Betty yelled upstairs to Jackson to keep an eye on Jesse and hurried after him. Alice looked up and saw him coming and frowned at the anger she saw in his face. Betty was hurrying behind Jughead and she stood nervously.

“What’s going on?” she asked hurriedly. Jughead cut right to the chase.

“You told my son that he was a mistake and I didn’t want him?” he roared in fury. Betty let out a horrified gasp and Alice took a step back.

“I…I just…”

“Oh my god, mom!” Betty cried out in shock. “You said that to him? Are you out of your fucking mind? Why would you say that to him??” Jughead took a step toward Alice and she took a hurried step back again.

“Okay, calm down,” she said, trying to gather her courage.

“Calm down? Did you just fucking tell me to calm down?” Jughead asked, a muscle in his jaw starting to twitch. “My son thinks I didn’t want him!” he yelled furiously.

“Well, you didn’t,” she said carefully.

“What the fuck?” Jughead gasped at her audacity. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“You two had a one night stand and used protection. You weren’t planning on having a kid. So obviously, you didn’t want a kid. Getting pregnant was a mistake.”

“It was an ACCIDENT,” Jughead roared. “There is a big fucking difference between an accident and a mistake! By your fucking dumb logic, all our kids are mistakes that we didn’t want.”

“Well….” Alice said slowly.

“Leave,” Jughead snapped. “Get your shit and leave!” He felt Betty’s hand on his arm and he stepped back, trying to calm himself down.

“Jug,” she said softly. “Take a breath.” He turned to look at her and saw the tears shimmering in her eyes.

“Get her the fuck off my property and do it fucking now!” he growled, and turned and stormed back to the house. Betty turned and looked at her mother who stood and barely looked apologetic.

“I don’t understand how you could do something like this?” she asked in a horrified whisper. “And don’t tell me it was just a bad way of explaining because any idiot would know to never say that to a child.”

“Did you even ever tell Jackson how he came to be and how you and Jughead got together?” Alice asked.

“No because he’s fucking 10 years old and why does that even matter? Of course at some point he would know that whole story, when his brain is old enough to process what went down and I don’t think now is that time. He’s 10 years old mom, Jughead is his father and he loves him. It’s not like he was adopted for God’s sake. There was no secret here and what you told him is a complete lie and wasn’t even your shit to tell!” Betty said angrily.

“Jackson will be fine,” Alice said with a sigh.

“And Jughead? That boy is his whole world and you don’t seem to understand how much it hurts him to think that Jackson thinks he doesn’t want him. How could you do something like this?” When Alice just rolled her eyes, Betty felt her heart completely close up and lock her mother out. “You know, 8 years ago, you did your best to get rid of Jughead and under much protest from me, he decided to forgive you and allow you back into Jackson’s life. I will tell you this mother, I could have cared less back then if you had gone to jail, but Jughead, the man you apparently have been pretending to like for the past decade, decided to forgive and forget. You never accepted him, did you? And I don’t care how much you deny it, you did this on purpose to put a wedge between Jughead and his son and I will never forgive you for this. I need you to leave.”

“Betty,” Alice protested.

“No, I’m done. I am tired of your looks and comments and constant grumbling about my life and my children and my husband and I am fucking done. You need to leave right now and if I never see you again, it will be too soon!”

“Are you serious?” Alice gasped. “I moved to this shit hole town to be near you and Jackson.”

“Exactly, me and Jackson. You don’t care at all about Jughead or the rest of your grandkids. In your sick twisted mind, it’s still me and Jackson and nobody else seems to exist to you. You are no longer wanted here so do me a favor, move back to New York and don’t ever come back because you just lost your reason for being here.”

“Betty, be serious!” Betty stepped right up to her and got in her face, her eyes spitting anger.

“I am as serious as a fucking heart attack. I want you off this property and out of Riverdale and do it soon!” Betty snapped and turned toward the house.

“Can I say goodbye to the kids,” Alice asked, seeming almost unaffected. Betty let out a laugh and decided her mother was a sociopath without a hint of feeling. She turned to her.

“No, you can’t. I think you’ve left enough poison in my home. Now, kindly disappear because you are dead to me.”

“You are over-reacting!”

“Maybe I am, but my family is my life and I would be completely lost without them and that fact that my husband and son are in pain right now because of you and your bullshit is enough for me to cut the last tie. I’m done, Alice. Have a nice life!” 

Alice narrowed her eyes at the use of her name but the fury in her daughters face was enough to keep her from saying anything more. She took off her gardening gloves and with one last glare at Betty, she head to her car. Betty stared after her and noting that the woman didn’t even seem upset by the fact that she would no longer see any of them. She had no idea what the hell was wrong with Alice Cooper, but therapy clearly hadn’t helped and neither had the last 8 years of being surrounded by family. She felt nothing as she watched her walk away. 

Betty sighed and hurried back to the house. She had her boy’s hearts to mend. As she came inside, Jackson came down the stairs and Betty slowed and walked over to him. “Where are you going sweetheart?” she asked softly.

“The tree house,” he said quietly and Betty noticed that his chin trembled and she gave him a hug.

“Okay buddy,” she said with a gentle smile. She watched him walk outside, his shoulders slumped and felt tears sting her eyes. She quickly went to the office where she knew Jughead had retreated and found him sitting on the couch in there, his head in his hands. She walked over and knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his face and lifted his head. The pain in his eyes broke her heart.

“My son thinks I don’t want him,” he said sadly, almost unable to comprehend such a thing.

“Why don’t you go talk to him Jughead. Tell him everything. Help him understand how much he’s loved.”

“Yeah,” Jughead said with a sigh. “Where’s your mother?”

“I told her to go back to New York and that she’s dead to me,” Betty said fimly. Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that a little……” 

“Don’t start with me right now, Jug,” she said with a sigh. “For now, she is dead to me. I know you have a heart that’s literally pure gold and you’re always giving people chances they don’t deserve but I want nothing to do with her and I don’t know if I ever will, so please, don’t try to convince me otherwise.”

“Okay,” he said softly, leaning close to give her a soft kiss. “He’s in the tree house?” Betty nodded and gave him another kiss that he was reluctant to end, almost like he was drinking strength from her. She held his face and let him take his fill which only led her to whimper against his lips and he pulled back and took a breath.

“Later,” he promised as he stood. She nodded and watched him leave the office in search of his son.

Jughead headed to the back yard to the treehouse that he had built with Jackson the previous summer. He climbed the steep narrow stair case they had spent a week on because Jackson had wanted them to twist as they climbed and since Jughead wasn’t exactly a carpenter, it had taken quite a bit of figuring and screw ups, but they had gotten it done and had spent the night in the treehouse to celebrate. It was a large treehouse and Jughead only had to duck his head a little when he went inside. Jackson was sitting on makeshift cushioned bench they had made as well, playing with his ipod.

“Hey buddy, mind if I come in?” Jughead asked softly. Jackson just shrugged and kept playing his game. Jughead walked over and sat down beside him, leaning back against the wall. After a few moments he gently took the ipod from Jackson’s hand and put it down. Jackson said nothing.

“Did mommy ever tell you how we met?” Jughead asked softly. 

“No,” came the curt reply.

“Well, it was 11 years ago and we met at a party. I saw her from across the room and thought she was the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen in my life. I still think that when I look at her. She kept looking at me so I decided to stop being shy and go over and talk to her,” Jughead said with a smile. He waited a few moments and took a breath. “Remember the talk I had with you a couple months ago about what happens when a guy and a girl sleep together?”

“Yeah,” Jackson said, making a face. 

“I guess at 10 that’s still a gross thing,” Jughead said with a laugh. “Well, your mom and I spent the night together after that party and we didn’t know each other but we were really attracted to each other and maybe it was a stupid thing to do but we just did it anyway and I went home the next day, which is here and mom stayed in New York and we had both decided that it would just be the one night and we didn’t give our full names and phone numbers and didn’t think we would see each other again. It was a mistake on both our parts and we regret it to this day. Now let me be clear Jackson; not exchanging numbers was the ONLY mistake we made.”

“I regretted that decision every day for 2 years and I wasn’t there when mom found out she was pregnant. See, it’s true Jackson, we didn’t plan on getting pregnant, it was an accident and I need you to understand, an accident is not a mistake. Your mom was scared at first and she tired to find me but she couldn’t and as soon as she got over the shock, she loved you so much already, and she was so excited to meet you.” Jughead moved off the bench and knelt down in front of Jackson, taking his hands and sitting back on his heels.

“Look at me son,” he said softly. Jackson lifted his head, his eyes shimmering with tears. “I found out about you just before your second birthday. I was walking down the street and I saw your mom and I was so happy bud, I had found her and I was happy and when I walked up to her, I saw you. I was shocked and scared but my god, you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen and I realized right away that you belonged to me. You looked just like me and I was so damn proud, Jax. I was so proud and I fell in love with you right there. From that day on, you became my first priority. All that mattered was you, and your mom and I, we were falling in love but we waited because we were scared that if it didn’t work out, you would get hurt and we loved you so much, the last thing we wanted to do was hurt you.” Jughead took Jackson’s face in his hands, his own eyes swimming with tears.

“I have loved you and wanted you from the second I knew about you and to this day it kills me that I didn’t get to be there for the first two years of your life. You were an accident Jackson, NOT a mistake and you’re the most amazing accident I’ve ever been a part of in my whole entire life and I love you so fucking much, you don’t even know. And again, please don’t tell your mother I’m swearing because I don’t know how else to express how much I love you. I love you Jackson, not because I have to, but because you are an extraordinary gift.” Jackson let out a sob and a hiccup and gave a small nod. Jughead pulled him off the bench and into a tight hug that he was relieved to feel returned and his own tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry bud, that you thought for the last couple of weeks that I didn’t want you. I’m so so sorry.”

Jughead doesn’t know how long they sat there, with his son clinging to him but after a while, Jackson pulled back and wiped at his face.

“I love you too, dad,” he said quietly. “I’m really sorry about how I’ve been acting.”

“I know you are bud, but you realize you need to apologize to some other people as well? Your mom, the teachers, maybe the boy you punched?” Jughead said gently. “I think taking your Ipod and video games for a couple weeks is fair, yes?” Jackson nodded and sighed. “Next time something upsets you Jax, you need to talk to me, okay? Especially if it’s something that could very well be false, like this was.”

“Why did grandma say I was a mistake if you and mommy just had an accident?” Jackson asked.

“Your grandma has things that she needs to work out with herself, son. I don’t think you’ll be seeing her for a while because mommy is quite angry. Well so am I, but mom is especially furious,” Jughead explained. “And also, I’ll have you know, that you’re not the only happy accident that has happened to your mom and me. Every single one of you kids were surprises and unplanned but my God, with each and every one of you, your mom and I were so incredibly excited and happy. We love you guys so much and we would do anything for you. We are so blessed and even though we didn’t plan any of you, we feel like God just gave us four precious gifts and feel honored that he decided we were good enough to raise you.” Jackson smiled and whipped his arm across his nose and Jughead chuckled.

“I love you dad,” Jax said again.

“I love you too, more than my life.”

 

When Jackson and Jughead headed back into the house, Betty had dinner ready and was busy making plates for the kids. Annie had finally emerged from her bed quite hungry and Jughead smiled and gave her a tight hug and kiss before taking his place at the table, while Jackson took his seat.

“Everything okay?” Betty asked softly, looking between the two. Jackson nodded and smiled and then got sombre when Jughead cleared his throat quietly.

“I’m really sorry mom, for how I’ve been acting,” Jax said in a small voice.

“Oh my sweet boy,” Betty breathed as she came over and crouched beside the chair and gave him a hug. “I love you so much and I forgive you. And you know now how much daddy loves you?”

“Yeah, I know,” the boy said with a happy smile. Betty stood and brought the food to the table and sat down to eat with her family.

“So what else did you guys do out there?” she asked with a smile.

“Daddy said the F word,” Jackson said with a smirk. Jughead put his fork down and glared at him.

“Seriously?” he muttered.

“Jughead!” Betty exclaimed.

“I was trying to emphasize how much I loved him,” he explained sheepishly with another glare at Jackson. “Traitor,” he grumbled. Jackson let out a giggle as he stuffed some potato in his mouth.

“I figured if I’m grounded, maybe you’ll be grounded too,” he explained. Betty bit back a smile as they stared each other down.

“Well, maybe I’ll just have to ground daddy then,” Betty said with a teasing glint in her eye and wink to Jughead.

“As long as it isn’t from mattress dancing,” Jughead said with a smirk.

“What’s mattress dancing?” Annie asked.

“Jughead!” Betty snapped

“Eww!” Jackson exclaimed at the same time. Annie looked at him.

“Do you know what that is?” she asked her brother.

“Well, yeah, I’m 10, not 7,” he explained arrogantly. Jughead burst out laughing and Betty sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“You’re all grounded,” she muttered as the two started to squabble.

“I wanna go dance,” Jesse yelled from his spot, feeling left out. And as if on cue, little Alyssa started to throw her potatoes. Betty looked at Jughead in astonishment and his grin made her heart race. 

They were loud and not perfect by any means, but they were all hers and she couldn’t have been happier. 

 

Jughead and Betty lay in bed that night, her sprawled on top of him as was their habit when they chatted a little about the events of the day. Their lips were pressed together in a slow, lazy kiss, his hands sliding down her back to settle on her backside, squeezing lightly and holding her against him as he moved teasingly against her. She finally pulled away and he chased her and gave her another soft kiss.

“So, your talk with Jackson went well?” she asked softly, after he released her mouth again.

“Yeah, I told him everything that went down with me and you and how he came to be and how it was an accident and not a mistake. It made him feel better that basically all his siblings were accidents as well,” Jughead said with a laugh. “And that we loved them all because they are gifts.” Betty smiled down at him.

“You’re an amazing and wonderful father Jughead. I’m so proud to have children with you.”

“You like them all?” he teased. 

“On most days,” she giggled as she teased back. “I still can’t believe they all look like you. Blonde hair or not, Jesse is you right down to the smile and flirting.”

“That’s my boy,” Jughead chuckled. “Wonder how many we’d have ended up with if we hadn’t closed the shop?”

“God, with your super sperm? Probably 20,” Betty said with a groan. “I can’t believe no freaking birth control ever worked. It’s ridiculous.” Jughead smirked and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down for another long kiss, rolling her until she was trapped beneath him and he was nestled between her thighs.

“Well, now we can have all the naughty fun we want and not worry about it,” he said as he moved against her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her again and just as things got going, someone started to cry, followed by the familiar sound of puking.

“Son of a bitch,” Jughead groaned. “I thought we were done with this damn flu,” he growled as he rolled away from her.

“I guess it’s back for round two. Which one is that?” Betty asked, sitting up. Jughead was already standing and pulling on his pajama pants.

“Jesse, I think. I’ll go deal with it, you get some rest and take the next one,” he said as he headed for the door. Betty flopped back with a sigh. This was life. Inturruptions, sickness, crying children and an amazing husband who enjoyed every minute of fatherhood. Betty smiled and closed her eyes. It was chaos and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
